


Body Parts

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Healed Wade, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up and finds himself tied with ropes to Deadpool's bed who returns fresh out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write healed!Wade for once.

"You've got to be kidding me." Peter stared up at his hands that were currently tied to the headboard of his bed and looking down he found each leg tied with rope to the posts at the end of the bed. Apparently if he ever went to sleep, he would wake up in ridiculously strange, odd, uncomfortable and questionable situations. Oh and did he mention he was nude? Yes there was that factor as well. The life of Peter Parker was an exciting one filled with naked bondage time apparently.

When Wade strutted in, however, Peter found himself viewing the situation with a whole new eye. The mercenary was only wearing a towel that was loose around his waist, showing off the bones of his hips and the treasure trail of blonde hair that Peter's eyes were instantly drawn to. His well toned body was still dripping, Wade being freshly showered and his blonde hair spiked from the application of his towel to dry it just enough. His muscles stretched as he reached up to run his hand through his damp hair, blue eyes locked on Peter's form that was growing hotter beneath his gaze. Wade was taking great advantage of becoming "pretty" again. and for the life of him, Peter couldn't find a reason to complain.

"Christ, Wade..." Peter licked his lips, resisting the urge to lift his hips as Wade's hand dipped down the curves of his body stopping briefly at the towel before letting it fall to the floor, showing off every inch for Peter's viewing pleasure.

Wade took his time, said nothing, as he walked over to the edge of the bed. It was intimidating, Wade's silence, and made Peter entirely unsure of himself. Even though he scarcely had an idea of what Wade was talking about when he was constantly talking, at least he was more comfortable with motormouth Wade. Silent Wade, silent naked Wade just fresh out of a shower and flashing him that gorgeous skin that Peter couldn't control himself around, was intense and terrifying.

Except Wade didn't stop at the edge of the bed, he continued by it toward the closet where Wade's clothes were. Where stupid, occasionally thick, cloth shaped like body parts would cover up that beautiful body, those flawless muscles that when covered with drops of water reflected the light so perfectly.

"Where are you going? Come back here. You can't... you can't leave me here when you're looking like that from the shower and walking naked and Wade! Come here! Please!" Peter wasn't sure what had gotten into him but he was rather confident it was his erect penis that was talking and not his typically more rational mind.

Wade stopped by Peter's head and turned, giving Peter the full view, "I'm sorry, Parker. Do you like what you see?"

That coy voice... that entirely "I'm-Wade-Wilson-and-I-know-I'm-hot-no-matter-what-I-look-like" cocky voice filled Peter's ears and it made him groan.

"Yes. You know I do, Wade." Peter pulled against his restraints, the rope digging into his wrists and ankles. Damn super-strength not able to break free... Wade had broken out his best rope and actually tied them correctly for once.

"You want to touch, don't you?" Wade smirked, shifting his stance from one foot to the next as he spread his legs and Peter's eyes refused to tear away from his legs, his legs and right where his legs meet his back, actually that whole area.

Peter keened, his hips lifting of their own accord as he tried desperately to reach out with any part of his body that was not tied down.

"Oh. I think that's a yes." He teased, strutting by the bed as though he was walking down a runway, showing off every inch of that flesh as he turned before sitting down on the very edge of the bed. Peter's body wasted no time in attempting to inch over to that side of the bed but he couldn't move far enough to even feel the heat of his skin near his own.

"Look at you try." Wade's lips spread, humored simply by watching Peter struggle next to him. His eyes glinted with mischief as he rose his hand to hover over Peter's body, lifting every time the younger man's body tried to rise into the touch and keeping a certain distance between their skin.

It wasn't until Peter stopped trying to move into Wade's touch did the man shift closer on the bed, so close Peter could taste it but he stilled himself, waiting for the other man to make the first move. Showing him that he could be patient, that he was ready and he would wait and give Wade all the power he desired.

And then he was there. Pressing close against him, one body covering the other, touching, intimately. Wade's lips found Peter's, his hands running up the length of the boy's stretched arms, his chests, stomachs, hips, legs pressed firmly into the body beneath him.

The moan that ripped through Peter was barely muffled as Wade's tongue forced its way into the younger's mouth, licking the taste off the roof of his mouth as their hips moved slowly. Peter tried, tried very hard to keep his hips still and not thrust up frantically at the heat and friction of Wade's cock lined up with his own. Tried to keep with Wade's slow rhythm and he was successful for a little while, distracting himself by sucking on Wade's tongue and dragging his teeth gently along his tongue as he pulled back. But it was useless, he needed more contact, and it needed to be much faster and harder.

Thankfully, Wade wasn't opposed to Peter's hard thrusts up into his hips. In fact, he moved his hands down to hold Peter's hips down as he proceeded to grind against him at a much higher speed than Peter would have been capable on his own. Throwing his head back, wailing from the intense pleasure coursing through him. His hands gripping the rope around his wrists, his knees lifting as he tried to escape the bonds.

It was when Wade's hand lifted from Peter's waist to wrap around their now slick cocks from their leaking pre-come that Peter thrust up into the movement. Wade's thumb caressing the head, running along the slit before gripping tighter and stroking them as they thrust against each other.

"Fuck, Wade! Fuck yes! Harder! Wade!" Peter screamed as he shuddered beneath Wade, his back arching as his orgasm shook his entire body.

Wade continued to thrust against him, his teeth sinking into Peter's shoulder evoking a small whimper from his lips as he came on their stomachs and over his hand.

They breathed harshly in unison as Wade's body dropped over Peter's, the weight nearly too much for him in his exhaustion even with his super-strength.

"That was... that was... thanks." Peter muttered, lifting his head just enough to kiss Wade's forehead that was resting on his shoulder, before letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"You're welcome." Wade grinned, kissing the skin out of the corner of his lips, not having enough energy to turn his head and give him a proper kiss.

"Yeah... that was definitely hot." Peter grinned, trying to shift underneath Wade, hinting to the man that he should really move his body the fuck off his. When Wade didn't take the hint, he struggled harder but the restraints weren't allowing for that much movement. Glancing down, Wade's eyes were closed and his breathing was level. "No, Wade come on. Don't be asleep."

Wade snored.

"Wade! No! Untie me at least! Please!" Peter pleaded but Wade's only response was snuggling closer as his snoring took on a louder more obnoxious tone. "I hate you and your gorgeous ass so much right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
